1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toothbrushes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toothbrush and brace cleaning kit wherein the same provides for selective and effective cleansing of an individual's teeth rearwardly of an assembled orthodontic brace assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tooth brush constructions of various types and configurations are well known in the prior art. Toothbrushes of the prior art have historically been developed to accommodate various needs by individuals in the cleansing of teeth. However, when individuals are wearing orthodontic braces, food particles, plaque, and debris are readily lodged between the brace and forward portions of the individual's teeth. To effectively dislodge and cleanse such portions of the teeth, great effort must be expended to effect this cleansing procedure. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide an effective and easily utilized apparatus to effect cleaning of an individual's teeth when wearing orthodontic braces. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,931 to Abassi illustrating a toothbrush provided with an elongate handle with a rearwardly positioned rubber tip stimulator at one end with a first major brush portion spaced from the other end with an offset upper end portion spaced remote from the stimulator tip for supporting a second smaller brush to provide access to rear molar and wisdom teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,298 to Kim sets forth a conventionally configured toothbrush with a first bristled end containing a minor series of bristles for access to difficult portions of an individual's teeth with the other end including a major bristle end for supporting a major bristle matrix of a conventional configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,893 to Fine illustrates a toothbrush assembly wherein a fabric plastic mesh is provided in combination with a toothbrush matrix for the enhanced scraping and cleansing of teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,478 to Ross sets forth a toothbrush including two brush heads extending exteriorly in opposed directions from a common "S" shaped handle for the alternative cleansing of the teeth and gum areas respectively by the plurality of brush heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,984 to Moharram sets forth an elongate handle including a recessed forward end with a single row of aligned bristles for reaching behind an orthodontic brace portion, but it is provided conventional bristle configurations to attempt this maneuver, as opposed to the instant invention providing specialized planar bristles to effect a cleansing of teeth utilizing an orthodontic brace.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved toothbrush and brace cleaning kit wherein the same addresses both the probems of effectiveness in construction and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.